


Eldarion Shares Her Pet

by QueenAnne1532



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Control, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Is it an orgy is its just four people watching one get fucked?, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, creative use of the immoveable object spell, fucky dynamics, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnne1532/pseuds/QueenAnne1532
Summary: Eldarion and the other women of the university of Prague council have some fun with Sasha.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Eldarion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Eldarion Shares Her Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lightly edited version of a chatfit I wrote in Rome. Thank you so much tuesdaycoming from the great idea. I hope to see your version someday soon.

Eldarion and the other ladies of the university of Prague, Marie, Henrietta, and Elizabeth love to have little parties every year to catch up with one another. Each time one of them is responsible for the entertainment. This year it is Eldarion’s turn and she is thrilled to show off her new student Sasha to her friends. 

They all have fun playing with her. They test how well Eldarion has taught her of social graces, watching her slip as she drinks the strong, aphrodisiac filled wine.

As the drug starts to fill Sasha’s poor little senses, they all torture her with little touches. Fingers ghosting along the skin shown by the low neckline of the evening gown she hates. Whispers in her ears. Slowly driving her crazy with need until she, Sasha, is undressing herself in front of all these women looking at her with hungry eyes.

Begging them to touch her

She's not used to this, need, this fire coursing through her body. Eldarion had been training her in the art of seduction but it had never made her feel anything before.

So she kneels there on the soft rug in the middle of these fancy ladies, begging for relief. Eventually one of them takes pity on her

But its the pity of a wizard, and she hadn't been expecting that.

The woman snaps her fingers and suddenly ropes fly to bind her wrist together, pulling them above her head, making her stand up, unable to move, still in the middle of the room. Another of the ladies gives an amused smile at this development. With a wave of her hand, the peacock feather comes out of her hairdo to begin tickling her. Sasha writhes under the sensation. Her whimpers grow louder by the minute.  
The ladies continue their conservations.

Occasionally their eyes turn to Sasha, calculating looks as if they were viewing a piece of art.

Eventually the feather stops its ministrations. Sasha cries out. The soft tickling may have been torturous, but it was so much better than not being touched at all.

Henrietta laughs out loud, "Oh ladies you should hear what is happening in that pretty little head. Such pretty begging mixed with such vulgarities. What a dirty mouth this one has, Eldarion."

Marie stands up and approaches Sasha. A small dildo appears in her hand. When she is face to face with Sasha her mouth twists into a smirk and she one word drops from her lips. "Beg."  
Sasha does her very best to do so. All the pretty words that Eldarion had hammered into her head coming out so quickly they hardly made any sense. But apparently the mess of words was enough for Marie.

She runs her fingers between Sasha's folds before slipping the petite dildo inside. One finger still on the toy inside of her, she uses her other hand to sprinkle some gold dust in the air and murmurs a few arcane words. Then she walks back to sit down in her car with a smirk.

They all watch as Sasha's face changes from one of thankfulness that someone was finally touching her, to the disappointment of walking away, to finally confusion. She wiggles a hips, but they don't move very much. Her confusion continues until Marie finally calls to her.  
"It’s not going to move dear, so use it."

Sasha wiggles her hands in their bindings until she can grip the rope in her hands. This done, she experimentally rises onto her tippy toes. She feels the toy slide out of her just a little bit. She slips back down with a groan. Its not enough but it feels so good. She starts to bounce up and down. Delicious sounds emanate from both her pussy and her mouth. Such sighs and moans.  
The conversations peter off as all eyes rest on the gorgeous show. Marie looks quite pleased with herself.

After a time, it becomes clear that no matter how hard she is trying, this little toy is not going to be enough to push her over the edge. Her movements get desperate and frustrated tears bead at the corner of her eyes. 

"Please, ma'am's, my ladies, professors, fuck please anyone I need more..." Sasha starts to beg the room once more. 

The other ladies look at the little smirk on Marie's face. They wait to see what she has planned.  
When Sasha is on her very tippy toes and pulling herself up on the rope with all her might, the very edge of the toy is visible between her lips. At this exact moment Marie casts.  
Sasha screams. 

The rest of the women can tell that she just cast enlarge on the dildo inside of Sasha. No wonder it had been so petit to start. Even so twice as long and twice as wide, a few of them wince in sympathy. 

Thankfully for Sasha her scream seems to have been more in shock than pain. The aphrodisiac was doing its job very well. After she adjusts to the new size, she redoubles her efforts. The toy is now the perfect size to hit that one spot deep inside of her and she quickly tumbles over the edge of her orgasm. 

She mumbles out a few barely discernible thank you's. As blissed out as she is, she knows that there will be hell to pay from Eldarion if she doesn't properly thank them for her orgasm.  
She slumps forward, arms still above her, her heels just kept from the ground by the immobile toy in her cunt.

The professors resume their conversations as Sasha again becomes nothing more than a pretty piece of art.


End file.
